Living Dead Girl
by Yes.Fire.Rises
Summary: Just when Eric finally thinks that he has Sookie, someone from his past shows up. Someone he hasn't seen in over a thousand years; someone he thought to be dead and buried. Follows Season 3. Eric/OC


**Okay, who thinks Eric Northman should walk around naked all the time? :DDDDDD When I watched the new episode on Sunday, I about fell out of my chair with my jaw hanging to my chest. Damn, he looks goooooooooood. Here's the thing about this story, I love Eric and I love Sookie, but together that's a no. It's only because I want him for myself. So, he's gonna be all like must-have-Sookie until someone from his past shows up. Let the conflict arise! Mwahahaha! **

**READ THIS! **The italics is them speaking Swedish.

**Author Out!**

**Like A Punch to the Gut**

She gazed up at the sign with impassive eyes, her head cocked to the side, as a small smirk bloomed across her lips. _He always did have an interesting sense of humor, _Kai thought wryly. Smoothing her ice-blue, skin tight dress, Kai ambled towards the club, her stilettos clicking on the asphalt. Kai was well aware of the attention that she was grabbing, but she didn't even flick a glance in their direction; she was on a mission. Before Kai could reach Pam, _his _child, a small and petite blonde human marched up to the tall, blonde vampire and demanded to see Eric. Intrigued, Kai took note of the human and watched as she breezed by Pam and disappeared into the club with Pam on her heels; Kai followed them discreetly. She waited patiently at a door that she assumed led to the basement, her inhuman hearing picking up the telltale sounds of flesh against flesh. Cocking an eyebrow, Kai leaned against the wall casually and eyed the crowd when she heard Pam coming. With a scowl on her face, Pam burst through the door and stalked through the crowds. Minutes later, the human came out looking flabbergasted; Kai smirked. With one last look at the blonde human, Kai slipped through the closing door and delicately descended the stairs.

"Leave," a voice growled from below. There was rattling of chains.

Kai stood at the bottom of the stairs and eyed the naked human woman, who looked like she was ready to pass out from his heavy sexual demands. _"You always had a big appetite." _

Eric froze, his muscles tensed as he heard the language of his people coated in a familiar voice, though it's been some time. Eric dropped his hands from the human as if it burned him and whirled around to face the voice. If he had a heart, it would have stopped beating and his breath would have whooshed out of him like a punch to the gut at the vision before him. She was tall and willowy, but with ample breasts and child-bearing hips that made a man want to grab on for the ride. Her hair was long with a slight wave to it and the color of spun gold that framed a narrow face with high cheekbones and eyes the color of ice, to complete the image were pretty red lips. She was unnaturally pale.

Those kissable lips smiled, flashing straight, white teeth. _"Hello, husband."_

Eric staggered forward. _"This is a dream, it must be."_

"_Nonsense, Eric. I'm here and standing in front of you." _Kai stated, chuckling a bit at his expression. Eric wasn't one to shock easily.

Eric shook his head. _"But, you were dead. I saw your body with my own two eyes."_

"_I was barely alive. Something dug me from the grave you had put me in and I became a monster. You were off fighting to your death by the time I had awoken a vampire. How we missed each other when you were changed, I do not know." _Kai admitted, stepping closer to Eric. She smiled softly, as she brushed back his hair. _"I like it, husband. But, you will always be the Viking that fought for my hand in marriage."_

Eric gripped her retreating hand and brought her palm to his cheek, his eyes fluttering closed. They opened suddenly. _"They are no longer warm. I did not think I would ever touch you again, Kai."_

Kai brought her other hand to his bare, cold chest. She chuckled. _"And, you used to be a furnace for when the nights were cold, though everything else seems to be the same asides from your hair." _She glanced down and smiled cattily. _"Oh, yes, you are still much the same."_

Eric smirked roguishly. _"Perhaps you will show me what is yours, just to refresh my memory. It's been so long, wife."_

Kai laughed, as she dragged her nails down his chest; Eric's eyes fluttered. _"I'm sure the women since me have seemed to erase your memory of your human days."_

Eric was about to answer when the door to the basement opened and the sound of heels clicking down the stairs had them glancing back. Pam cocked an eyebrow when she noticed the blonde beauty standing intimately close to Eric, who did not seem to mind one bit. Pam paused at the bottom of the stairs and placed a hand on her hip while holding a red robe and shorts for Eric with her other hand, she looked at Eric for introductions. When Eric didn't say anything, Pam snapped, _"Well, who is the broad, Eric?"_

"_It's impolite to talk about people in front of them," _Kai supplied, a small smirk forming on her face. _"My name is Kai, not broad."_

Pam looked taken back, as she processed the name and that Kai spoke Swedish. Pam flicked a glance at Eric, who gave a small nod. "Well, fuck. I thought you were dead."

"I am dead," Kai stated.

Pam scoffed. "Oh, you know what I meant. Hn, isn't this interesting?" Pam looked delighted. "Things are never dull around you, Eric. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Sookie's face!"

"Sookie," Kai repeated. "Is that the human girl from before?"

Pam's smile was sweet, too sweet. "Mmm, she's quite the big fuss around here when it comes to _some _vampires." Pam sent Eric an annoyed look.

"Pam, get the human and leave, Kai and I have much to talk about," Eric demanded his child, but his blue eyes were on his wife, as he snatched the robe and shorts from Pam's hand. His hand went to the small of Kai's back, as he escorted her out of the basement. Kai glanced up at Eric's impassive face, as they glided through the throng of people and vampires; his eyes flickered down to her face for a second. Too fast for any human to see. Kai hid a tiny smile as she felt Eric's thumb caress her back for just a millisecond. Their long legs ate up the ground, as they approached a door to the left of the stage; Kai could feel dozens of eyes on them just before the disappeared. Once Eric closed the door, Kai turned to face him and put her hands on her hips.

Eric cocked an eyebrow. _"What, Kaija?" _

"_Aren't you going to properly greet your wife, beast?" _Kai asked, shamelessly, dragging a nail down his chest slowly.

Eric smirked. _"We have time for that later, Kai. I want you to tell me what happened."_

"_About what," _Kai asked, cocking her head to the side.

"_We came back from hunting and the entire town was slaughtered. What happened, Kai?"_

She looked away, holding her arms as if to protect herself. _"It happened so fast, it seemed like a nightmare. I had taken Rolf and Dahlia down to the stream because Rolf thought it would be amusing to throw mud at Dahlia. I had just gotten them cleaned when we heard the screams, sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still hear them. Rolf, being his father's son, raced off towards the village; he thought he could fight them off. He was just a baby, my baby, Eric. I chased after him with Dahlia grasping onto my furs. When we arrived, God, it was awful; there were bodies everywhere and huts on fire. It was total anarchy. Rolf had disappeared and the smoke obscured my vision. Then, Dahlia screamed. A man came from the shadows and ripped her from my side. He was a big, hulking man with rotting teeth and scraggly hair. My baby was crying and he kept touching her; I snapped. They mustn't have known the Vikings very well, seeing how they didn't expect the women to fight. I lunged at him; brandishing the dagger you had given to me and shoved it into his jugular. He dropped silently, as Dahlia ran into my arms. But, the others saw me kill him. We were surrounded. One grabbed her, as the others attacked me; I fought to get to her, but there was too many, but I was able to kill two more. I learned from the best." _Kai gave him a pointed look.

Eric remained frozen, as he processed everything that she's told him so far. _"Go on."_

"_Let's continue this in your office."_ Kai suggested.

Once Kai was settled on his couch and Eric was perched on his desk, she sighed and smoothed out her skirt. _"By that time, I was barely conscious and they…had their way with me. Dahlia too. I fought tooth and nail, though sluggishly, but I was too weak. Then, Rolf came out of nowhere; he had grabbed my forgotten dagger. You should have seen him, Eric; he looked just like you when you're fighting - albeit a lot smaller. I don't know what happened after that, I vaguely recall the sound of your cries. Then, I woke up and I was dead, but not completely. There was a woman with me, she watched as I got used to my new heighten senses. She told me that she was giving me another chance at life; that I deserved to avenge the death of my children. You and the men had gone out to seek revenge, but you had the wrong village. I found them and I killed them viciously, slowly. And, it felt great."_

Kai swiped the leaking bloody tears before they spilled. _"I didn't find you, because I couldn't face you, the father of my dead children. No parent should have to bury her children; they're supposed to surpass us, Eric. Not the other way around. I brought them into this world and I couldn't protect them."_

Eric kneeled before her just as the dam broke; rivers of red running down her pale, white skin. He leaned forward and began to lick up the tears. Kai was still as he did so. Eric pulled back and she noticed tears welling up his eyes. She cupped his chin and pressed her lips against his. He groaned quietly, as he returned the kiss; his hands delving into her hair, as the kiss went from sweet and soft to hot and passionate in just fifty seconds. Kai jerked back at the familiar sound of her fangs exposing themselves; her eyes wild and hungry. Eric smirked and with a click, his fangs slid out. Kai hissed and grabbed the lapels of his robe and dragged him onto the couch next to her; in a flash, she was straddling his waist.

"_Remember the night we made Dahlia?" _Kai breathed, as she kissed his neck. _"Mmm, I bet we can beat that."_

Eric growled and with vampire speed, he flipped her onto her back and hovered above her. _"Hn, let's see if you can keep up?"_

**That's it for the first chapter! (: I'll try and get the second one out before this Sunday. And, please, tell me what you think of my idea. I mean, Eric's wife from his human years! OH! And, if you're concerned about how he's acting at the moment, remember that the love of his life from his human years is alive and before him. Don't worry; he'll go back to the ass that he is in the next chapter. Remember that the **_italics _**was them speaking Swedish.**


End file.
